Oh Naruto! You're So Drunk!
by Naruhina1888
Summary: ONE-SHOT. A short little story about a scene I saw in the new OVA, The Day Naruto Became Hokage. Naruto comes home late and extremely drunk. Hinata is left in charge to take care of him and becomes witness of many little secrets Naruto has been hiding for quite some time.


**So I saw, The Day Naruto Became Hokage OVA and towards the end i saw a picture of Naruto who appears to be drunk. I just had to write a fanfic about it! It's a very short one but it satisfies me at least!**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I'M JUST A CREEPY FAN.**

* * *

The more Hinata looked at the time, the more a good chunk of minutes seemed to disappear.

10:00, 10:30, 11:00, 11:30…

The night sky was already roaming across the village. It was almost as if a blanket of darkness had been placed over Konokagakure and taped on all the ends of the village so that not a creak of light could be seen. It was just awfully dark outside and Naruto was still nowhere to be found. This worried Hinata very much despite having an immense amount of trust in her husband. He had never been out this late before and he hadn't called in the last hours.

"Oh, I just hope he's alright," Hinata whispered to herself as she nervously walked back and forth.

Yesterday was the day where Naruto was officially announced to be Hokage. And although that moment was meant to be celebrated with great joy and parties, he could not. Why? Because yesterday was also the day Himawari had officially unlocked her Byakugan. Any parent would be incredibly overjoyed to hear this, but as for Naruto, it was not in his convenience. Himawari, had accidently hit her father in the moment of her unlocking, in the moment of her anger. And because of this, the great shinobi was knocked out cold, causing him to miss his own inauguration and to be out for that same entire day. It was only logical that all the celebrating would have to be done the day after his recuperation, which was today. And as Hinata killed time cleaning and sewing, it seemed that Naruto was still not done celebrating.

She could still hear his voice saying _, "I'm going out with the guys, Hinata!_ " and _"I'll be back before 10-ttebayo."_

But as she looked at the time, that _ten_ he had told her began to seem less and less reliable. It was already pass ten almost twelve and he still wasn't here. Now, Hinata was no jealous woman; she was just a nervous one. And when her husband, a man of his word, did not show up or do what he had originally said, that's when she began to feel her nerves kick in. It is true that her man was a strong ninja, but one could never be too sure of the dangers in this world. Not everyone was your friend, and that was something Naruto had yet to learn.

 _Oh Naruto…_

Coming in 11:50, Hinata was already biting her nails. She couldn't go look for him; her children were asleep, and she couldn't call him because he had left his phone here. She had no idea what to do. Continue to wait? Go to sleep? Go find him? The struggle to find an answer was killing her. If she left and he didn't have the keys to the house? That would be a problem. She had to at least know where he was. And that's when it hit her…

* * *

"Hello? Ino?" Hinata asked in a quiet voice. "I'm sorry to call you this late but has your husband returned home yet?"

She remembered seeing Sai's face in the group of men accompanying Naruto. If Sai wasn't home yet, it was possible that they were all still out together somewhere.

"You're still waiting too, huh?" a tired yawned said from the other line. "I gave up an hour ago."

"I wished I would've too," Hinata giggled. "But you know me, always worried."

Hinata could hear a soft laugh on the other end of the line and even the creaking of the bed as she laughed.

"Do you happen to know where they are now, Ino?" Hinata asked, trying her best to sound as serene as possible.

"Mmmm knowing the group of dummies." Ino said. "They're probably still at the bar, probably drunk."

 _Bar…_

Naruto had not mentioned going to a bar, but then again, he too had no idea where he was going. It was a _surprise_ according to his friends.

"Ino, do you happen to know what bar?"

"What bar? Hmmm…"

Hinata could almost picture Ino's face as she continued to hear the humming of her voice as she searched for an answer. "No, I don't recall him telling me the name. But you don't have to worry, Hinata. There's gotta be at least one sober man in that group. If its not my husband, it's Shino."

But Hinata didn't care if there was a sober man or not. She just wanted to know if they were safe and where the heck they even were.

"Thank you, Ino but I think I'll have to do an all-nighter for this one."

Just before she could listen to Ino's response the door bell rang and a series of knocks began to hit the door. It seemed like an entire group was waiting outside. "Ino, I think they just arrived." Hinata said before hanging up. She scurried to the door and began to unlock it. During that process someone from outside began banging on the door, causing the picture frames on the walls and tables to shake. She could hear a series of male voices scolding the man who had done it. "You idiot, you're gonna wake up the whole damn neighborhood!" she heard, and some other crude things.

As soon as she opened the door she titled her head to see who was outside. Just as she had suspected, all the guys, including Naruto, were there. Kiba, Shino, Sai, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Choji, they were all present. The only difference was, they were all fairly drunk, Naruto being the drunkest. She saw how Shikamaru and Rock Lee had to practically help him stand and how Naruto was completely unaware of anything in his own drunken gaze.

"Sorry for coming in so late, Hinata." Rock Lee sheepishly smiled. "We weren't really eyeing the clock that much."

Lee seemed to be the soberest one amongst the group, second came in Shino, and third Shikamaru. Shikamaru was a tad drunk. Hinata knew this because, although Shikamaru smiled, he wasn't one to smile too much and he certainly wasn't one to blush. The way his cheeks appeared to be so rosy and how he carelessly showed off all his teeth was something very uncommon. "Naruto here, is really out of it as you can see." Shikamaru said giving the blond a shrug. "He did try calling you every hour but we figured we'd stop him so you wouldn't have to hear a bunch of slurs and incoherent sentences." Shikamaru told her.

"It's alright," Hinata quickly assured them. "I was just a bit worried up until now."

" _Aww_ was my wife _worrieddddd_ about _meeee—ttebayo,"_ an all too familiar voice said. Hinata titled her head down to see a drunken Naruto smiling stupidly back at her. He too was blushing just like many of the other guys.

"See, _drunk_."Shikamaru emphasized. "If you want we can take him upstairs so he won't cause any trouble."

"No, that's fine." Hinata smiled back. "I'll take ca—"

"If Naruto tries to do anything stupid, y-you can go ahead and _and_ tell me!" A slurred voice told her. That slurred voice came from Hinata's old teammate, Kiba. He couldn't even stand straight or even speak correctly. He and Naruto were practically both tied to win the title of most drunk. "Make it a team 8 duty!" he continued.

"N-No…No—shut up! D-don't listennn to him, Hinata." Naruto's voice raised. "He's trying to steal my wife-ttebayo!"

"Naruto, lower your voice!" Lee harshly whispered, quickly covering the blonde's mouth. "You'll wake up your own kids."

"Don't listen to Kiba, Hinata. He's just as gone as Naruto." Shikamaru sheepishly smiled.

"Who's trying to _stealll_ your wife, Naruto?" Kiba asked in complete shock.

" _You_!" The blonde whispered back.

"You?! W-well I'll kick You's ass for _you_!" Kiba proudly said raising his fist in the air.

Suddenly Naruto's slightly bothered face changed into something utterly surprised. His pale blue eyes slowly began to widen as he took in the mess of words Kiba had told him. "Y-You'd do that for me, Kiba?" Naruto said with his eyes practically gleaming.

"Yea, you idiot. Of course I would." Kiba smiled crookedly.

The scenery was hilarious. Hinata couldn't help but giggle at Naruto and Kiba's way of amending. It didn't make any sense to her and that's what made it so funny. She covered her mouth with one hand in effort to hide her laughter, but her eyes clearly translated what she was hiding. The whole group for that short second gave out a chuckle because indeed the two drunken idiots were truly something to laugh about.

"Should we just give him to you?" Shikamaru asked as he pushed the blond forward.

"Y-yes. I'll take him to bed." Hinata nodded as she took her husband by the shoulder.

" _Ohhhh my….Hinataaaa_. You're taking me to _bed_?" Naruto drunkenly teased as he mischievously stared back at her.

Out of respect, no one attempted to laugh at the blonde's comment. Everyone simply chose to ignore it in effort not to fluster Hinata. But Hinata honestly didn't care, during their months of dating, Naruto had deliberately teased her in front of their friends plenty of times. The reason being, ' _it would help her become more confident_ ' and if she had to admit, it kind of did. His current state wasn't causing her any embarrassment but instead laughter and that was all thanks to Naruto himself.

"Thank you for bringing him back," Hinata smiled. "I hope you all make it home safely."

"Thank you, Hinata." Shikamaru and Lee both said. And soon enough all the men outside her house began to walk away in all sorts of silly directions. As soon as Hinata saw them all disappear outside her house gate, she quietly shut and locked the door and helped her husband walk up the stairs. The problem with Hinata helping Naruto was the height difference. Naruto was a very tall man, a head taller than her or even more. Carrying his weight and height on her shoulder was hard enough than having to carry her kids or laundry up the stairs.

"Hinata, you smell so good," The blond said as he exaggeratedly inhaled the scent of her hair. "When we get home, I'm gonna fu-"

"Naruto, honey, shhh," Hinata whispered. "The kids are sleeping."

The blond quickly nodded and forced himself to stay quiet, but that quietness didn't last long. After a split minute, he began to mumble complete nonsense again. "Did you see the guyyy with the red triangles on h-hissss face?" Naruto asked as he tried to point to his cheek. "He's trying to steal my wife!"

"Oh no, is he?" Hinata gently smiled. Although she knew it wasn't true, she found it quite cute how her husband did not find the idea of someone stealing his wife a good thing. As she continued to listen to Naruto's ridiculous mumbles while they both walked up the stairs, the more she found him to be a silly yet adorable drunk. "I'm pretty sure he has a girlfriend though," Hinata told him.

"Well I guess he found out that _miness_ is more pretty and now he wants her too!"

Coming into the bedroom halls, the creaking of the floors plus the burps and slurs of her husband made it ten times more likely the kids would wake up. Hinata could not take that chance. The mess it would cause would be unbearable. Having to explain to the kids what's wrong with Papa, having to explain to the kids what's wrong with Papa _and_ stopping Papa from telling them anything stupid, trying to get the kids back to sleep, trying to get Naruto to sleep, trying to get some sleep herself, the problems were endless.

"Naruto," Hinata whispered. "From down this hall until you reach that last bedroom, you can't talk. If you manage to keep quiet…I'll let you do whatever you want to me once I close that designated door, "She blushed.

The blonde's jaw nearly dropped when he heard this and from there he didn't bother to say a peep. He was extremely quiet and he even tried to keep the wooden floors from creaking. Hinata was amazed and the same time it made her laugh. His whole drunken state had changed all because of a small little offer she had given him. As soon as the couple reached the door, Naruto _carried_ his wife in and pushed the door close.

"Hinataa," he slurred. "Let's have sex."

The blond tried to carefully place her on the bed but accidently miscalculated the distance between her body and the bed thus causing her to fall smack on the edge. He quickly began to unzip his jacket and take off his shirt. Hinata could see his excitement in every bit of his body language, but she simply wasn't in the mood to have sex. Having sex with a drunk man was not really her cup of tea. And even if the drunk man was Naruto, it still wouldn't make a difference.

"Naruto," Hinata said as she slid herself off the bed. "Let's get you dressed."

"Let's get _you_ dressed." Naruto said as he threw his shirt somewhere in the room. "Remember that Kimono you were wearing on the day of our honeymoon, remember the way I took it off of you?' He said as he walked towards his wife and trapped her small frame in his arms. "I want to fuck you while you're wearing it and and _and then_ I'll take you to the floor and fuck you on it like a blanket."

Hinata's face began to heat up as he continued to whisper such explicit things in her ears and up and down her neck. Naruto was almost never this lewd. Often times he would ask for sex but never this way, never in such vulgar detail. She was not angered by it; she was just incredibly flustered. "Oh Naruto, you reek of Sake," Hinata blushed before pushing herself away from his grasp.

"Wait, where are you going—ttebayo?" The blond asked in a disappointed tone.

"I'm going to the bathroom to brush my teeth. You should come along with me so you can brush yours."

But the idea of brushing teeth was not possible. Naruto stood right behind her holding a tight grip on her waist as he sloppily kept kissing her neck and shoulders. Although it felt good, it was awfully distracting. All poor Hinata wanted to do was brush her teeth but Naruto was too horny to let her.

"You know what that looks like?" He grinned at the reflecting image of Hinata and the dripping toothpaste in her mouth. "Semen." He breathily laughed. "How come you never put it in your mouth?" He abruptly asked her. "All the other guys get to have it?"

Hinata could feel her whole face begin to heat up again. She knew what he was implying and it was indeed quite lewd. Oral sex. She had heard about it; she just never wanted to do it. It wasn't because it was gross but because she was afraid she wouldn't do it right, or worse, she would hurt him. She had heard of the grave mistake of scraping one's teeth against the shaft of their lover and the burning sensation a woman often gave their man when they rubbed their shaft painfully while it was still dry. She had heard that it was quite excruciating and she feared she would make those same mistakes to her husband. However, she never knew Naruto was aware of these things, and she never knew that they were on his mind. Perhaps his drunken gaze and slurs were really all the secrets he had been keeping for so long. But for how long?

"Naruto, let's go to bed now, okay?" Hinata said as washed her face and walked back to their small bed.

"To have sex?" He bluntly asked.

"No Naruto, no sex." Hinata shook as she laid onto her side of the bed.

"But _whyyyyy_?" Naruto asked as he jump towards her resting body and held himself on top of her. He attempted to kiss her but he was too drunk to pinpoint where her mouth was. The more he tried to practically rip off her clothes, the more Hinata grew upset with him. "No, Naruto," she firmly said. "No sex."

And like an obedient puppy the blond slowly nodded and sighed next to her. "Fine," he mumbled. Despite him being drunk, he knew when to stop. No meant no especially when it came to sex.

"You know, Hinata," He randomly said completely forgetting what had just had happened. "The guys and I decided that you have the best boobs out of all the wives."

The what?

Hinata's heart began to beat faster. They were talking about her breast at the bar?! How embarrassing. Knowing Naruto, he must've shown great pride when speaking of his wife. She could only imagine all the detailed things he must've told them, all the detailed things about her boobs.

"My boobs?"

"Yup—ttebayo! Sakura has little to no boobs, Temari has decent boobs, Ino has big boobs but their saggy-"

"All large breast sag, Naruto." Hinata said in effort to defend the non present Ino.

"Yea but yours don't! And their very big and squishy!" He said as tried to imitate squishing her breast.

"And theirs another thing," He suddenly said changing the subject once more. "A girl. A girl was flirting with me."

 _A girl..was…_

In that moment Hinata's heart sunk. She suddenly felt heavy like she had just been wounded, stabbed even. The dagger of truth and just ripped through her skin and stained all her self-esteem. Naruto being drunk would he really flirt back with another woman? He wouldn't, right? Hinata had always yearned to look and act like many other women. She had always wished to be slimmer, tanner, have a different eye color, and even…to be a little bit more outgoing. But that simply wasn't who she was and she had grown to _try_ to accept that. But Naruto wasn't Hinata. He didn't have to accept that and he probably still didn't.

"What did that girl say?" Hinata asked nervously.

"She said something like, 'oh you're the new hokage," the blond said in high pitched voice. "And uh 'I think you're very handsome. Wouldn't you want come home with me?' She also kept touching my chest and pressing her boobs on my arm…"

Hinata didn't want hear anymore. It seemed as if Naruto had let it happen and worse, enjoyed it. He must've enjoyed the attention, the recognition, and…the woman. Who could blame Hinata wasn't pretty; Hinata wasn't pretty according to Hinata. So it had to be true.

"Don't look upset about it, Hina," Naruto drunkenly smiled back at her. "I told her to hit the road."

Hinata's eyes widened at that response. She turned to look at her blue-eyed husband with such surprise on her face as if she couldn't believe that answer. "Y-you did?"

"Of course—dattebayo! I told her I had wife. I would never cheat on you, Hinata. There isn't any other girl worth cheating on. Your beautiful inside and out. I'd be stupid to let you go."

"You really think I'm pretty?"

"Mmm-hmm," Naruto nodded. "Hinata is super pretty! Hinata has given me everything I have ever wished for, love, company, a family, everything. She's perfect. But Hinata doesn't think she's pretty. I know because I see it all the time. I see the way you look at yourself in the mirror and how you try to stay hidden inside. I don't like it," He said towering his body over her. "I wish you knew how beautiful you are to me…how special you are."

In that moment Hinata almost forgot he was drunk. In that moment, he wasn't acting like a drunk man. The calmness in his voice, how soothing it sounded, made him seem as if he genuinely meant those words. The way he held her hands with his grip and the way his blue eyes warmly look backed at her clear lavender, was something so surreal.

"You don't mind me still being a bit timid?" Hinata asked in a slight gaze.

The blond shook his head slowly and gave a loud chuckle. "No!" He laughed. "That's the best part! You're so kind to me. And you know something? I think a shy wife is sexy."

"You do?" Hinata blushed.

"Yup!" He nodded. "There isn't anything sexier than getting a shy woman naked and then hearing her moans as I thrust her roughly. You know why?"

"Why, Naruto?" Hinata asked as she nervously turned her her gaze.

"Because a spontaneous woman who shows off most of her skin out in the street is different from a woman who covers herself from head to toe. A woman who's half naked most of the time, you already have an idea what you're getting. But a woman who shyly hides her body, that's the real mystery. I remember back then when you use to wear a long skirt with that baggy long sleeve shirt; I remember how on our wedding night, the way that kimono slipped off your shoulders was the first time I ever felt like I could call myself a man. I had seen many naked girls before that night, I admit it. Through magazines and peeping, and of course, Jiraiya. But your body, your body was perfect to me. And when I heard your first moan, I had never felt such a sensual chill run down my spine. I love you, Hinata…"

And Hinata did not doubt that one bit. She wanted to cry, not of sadness, but of joy. These had to be the hidden secrets Naruto had been keeping for so long. These were the words that he always wanted to express but didn't know how. It was possible, that in his drunken state, he suddenly felt a boost of confidence to finally express them.

"I can't give you anything but a thank you tonight, but I promise tomorrow I'll give you something more." Hinata blushed.

The blond was still a bit too out of it to understand what she meant, but he knew it had to be something good. He nodded slowly and rolled over to his side of the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist. Despite him still smelling like the strong odor of Sake, Hinata still managed to get some sleep. An hour after Naruto's wordy confession and sudden random burst of nonsense, he eventually started snoring into a deep slumber like he usually did. And by then, Hinata could calmly shut her eyes. She still remembered her promise before drifting off to sleep and just like her husband would, she would not go back on her word.

* * *

"Good morning—ttebayo!" The blond lazily yawned as he stretched his body. He had a pretty bad headache on him and he couldn't quite understand why. He figured he must've been up very late or had been hit by Sakura. His memory was a bit foggy. The only thing he remembered was being at the bar, walking down some dirt path, and then waking up here. He vaguely remembered seeing Hinata in her black pajamas but that was something he saw every night, so it could've been a random thought for all he knew. "Hinata, my head hurts like a bitch. Can you help me?"

"Does it?" A small voice said beside him. Her back was facing him but as soon as she rolled her body over, Naruto could see a pair of bright blushes on both sides of her cheeks. "That's not good."

She suddenly sat up and slowly made her way on top of him. The feeling of her legs resting on both sides of Naruto's pelvis made him blush. Just the view of having her on top of him made him sweat. He didn't know why she was doing this or why he was shirtless but what he did know was his pants were getting awfully tighter.

"Do you remember what you said yesterday?" Hinata seductively asked as she placed her hands against his bare chest.

Naruto honestly couldn't remember a damn thing. Was it good was it bad? If it was bad he was screwed. If it was good…would he get a reward? He tried to search for an answer; he tried to remember the things he simply couldn't. It killed him that he couldn't think of anything but he couldn't afford to screw up even more with a stupid lie.

"I honestly don't remember," He nervously laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "Was it-"

"You said a lot of nice things yesterday," Hinata whispered as she pressed her head against his. "And I made you a promise."

"I-Is that so?"

"Mm," she nodded. She roamed her lips up and down his chest and then pecked her way up his neck. Naruto had no idea what he had done to deserve this and why Hinata was suddenly so risky. Hinata was usually never this outgoing when it came to these things. What made her change her mind?

"Hinata, I-"

He couldn't finish. He couldn't finish because he had a loss for words when she suddenly undressed herself on top him. Now she too was shirtless. The only piece of fabric preventing her from being fully nude was her laced bra. "You're heart is beating so fast, Naruto." Hinata blushed as she looked down at his muscular chest. She tapped her fingers where his heart rested and mimicked the pace of it's beating. "Tap, tap, tap," She said as she softly poked him. "Are you nervous?"

"Well yea, this is so sudden," Naruto blushed. "Aren't you?"

"Yes," Hinata nodded. "But I made you a promise and I _never go back on my word._ "

The brunette lowered her body towards Naruto's pelvis. Her face laid right behind his erected penis hiding behind his pants. She gripped onto it lightly and sniffed it cutely. "Yesterday you told me you wanted this," she said as she unzipped his pants. "Or do you not want me to anymore?"

"W-Wait!" Naruto said quickly sitting up. "What exactly did I ask you to do?"

He nervously looked down at his wife as she pulled out his pride. He could feel her soft touch grasping his penis and her warm breath tickling its side. She didn't have to answer for him to know what she was doing; she simply licked the tip of his dick ever so slowly to tell him exactly what was going. The sight of it made Naruto even more aroused than he already was. His thoughts began to get more and more lewd, more and more taboo. He wanted to things to her that could get him in trouble. He wanted to grip onto her head and see her bob up and down his dick, but he also wanted to be gentle and caress her skin as he watched. All his cramped thoughts made him speechless that Hinata suddenly felt nervous.

"Do you not want me to, Naruto?" She asked.

"N-No! I—"

"You want me to put this in my mouth?" She said as she tapped his shaft with her fingers.

"Y-Yes! Please…" He blushed.

And with a warm smile, Hinata nodded and the blissful sensation began…

 _Ohhh hinataaaa…_

* * *

 _Kurama: Naruto! I think it's in your benefit to get drunk often from now on!_

 _Naruto: Not too often, Kurama. Just…ah…just when I'm feeling really needy._

 _5 minutes later…_

 _Kurama: Naruto! I demand to have a go with the Hyuga girl!_

 _Naruto: What?! No! Go away, Kurama!_

 _3 minutes later…_

 _Kurama: Naruto! Your mother was not as good as her! I demand to have a go!_

 _Naruto: …_


End file.
